robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michael Praed
thumb|250px'Michael Pread '(* 1. April 1960 in Berkeley, Großbritannien; eigentlich Michael Prince) ist ein britischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Er spielte Robin Hood in den ersten zwei Staffeln der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie. Leben und Karriere Geboren in England, zog er mit seiner Familie im Alter von zwei Jahren in den Iran. 1968 kehrten sie nach England zurück.Nach seinem Schulabschluss ging Michael Praed 1978 an die bekannte Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London, wo er seine musikalischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellte. Er komponierte in seinem zweiten Studienjahr unter anderem die Musik für die Studentenaufführung Mac and Beth. Obwohl ihm viele zu einer Musikkarriere drängen wollte, wollte er selbst lieber Schauspieler werden. Seinen Künstlernamen Praed wählte er aus dem Telefonbuch, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die britische Schauspielergewerkschaft Equity bereits einen Michael Prince in ihren Reihen aufwies. Seinen Durchbruch erreichte er nach kleineren Fernseh- sowie Theaterauftritten mit der Serie Robin Hood, in der er die Titelfigur verkörperte. Er war von den Produzenten beim Stück Die Piraten von Penzance entdeckt worden. Die Serie wurde ein voller Erfolg und lief in 55 Ländern. Weil er unbedingt am Broadway - der berühmten Theaterstraße in New York - arbeiten wollte, stieg er nach der zweiten Staffel aus und Jason Connery übernahm die Rolle. Das Stück am Broadway, eine Produktion von Die drei Musketiere wurde schon nach neun Vorstellungen eingestellt. Schließlich wurde er für die Kult-Serie Denver Clan, in der er den Prinzen Michael von Moldavia spielt, der eine Figur der Serie heiratet. Als der Prinz nach zwei Staffeln aus der Serie gestrichen wurde, war der erfolgreichste Teil von Praeds Karriere vorbei, obwohl er bis heute regelmäßig Fernsehrollen hat. Seit 2003 arbeitet er regelmäßig als Sprecher für das BBC-Programm Timewatch, das sich mit geschichtlichen Aspekten befasst. Darüber hinaus produzierte er ein privates Album mit dem Titel For my Friends und schrieb ein Musical mit dem Titel Dreamland. Werke Fernsehen *Robin von Loxley in Robin Hood (engl. Robin of Sherwood) (1983–1984) *Prinz Michael von Moldavia in Der Denver-Clan (1985) *Jake Lovell in der Miniserie Riders (1993) *Marty James in Crown Prosecutor (1995) *Phileas Fogg in The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne (Die geheimen Abenteuer des Jules Verne) (TV-Serie, 1999) *Nelson Morris in Hindenburg: The Untold Story (Das Geheimnis der Hindenburg) (2007) *Zahlreiche kleinere TV-Auftritte (1982–2008) Bühne *Frederick in der Joseph Papp Produktion des Musicals The Pirates of Penzance, Theatre Royal Drury Lane – London (1982–1983) *D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers, Broadway Theatre, New York City (1985) *Billy Bigelow in einem Rodgers and Hammerstein Musical Carousel, Tivoli Theatre, Dublin (1991) *Alex in Andrew Lloyd Webbers Musical Aspects of Love, Prince of Wales Theatre, London (1991–1992) *Mick in Harold Pinters The Caretaker, Nottingham Playhouse, Nottingham (1993) *Evan Davies in Daphne du Maurier's September Tide mit Susannah York, Comedy Theatre, London (1994) *Otto in Noël Cowards Design for Living mit Rachel Weisz, Gielgud Theatre, London (1995) *Tony/Stephen in Barry Manilows Copacabana: The Musical; Tournee durch GB (1996–1997) *Jack Locke in Dangerous to Know, Tournee durch GB (1998) *Michael Wiley in Susan Stromans Musical Contact mit Leigh Zimmerman, The Queen's Theatre, London (2002–2003) *Bernard Kersal in Somerset Maughams The Constant Wife, Tournee durch GB (2003) *Theodore Hoffman in Carl Djerassis Three on a Couch mit Leigh Zimmerman, The King's Head Theatre, London (2004) *F. Scott Fitzgerald im Musical Beautiful and Damned, Lyric Theatre, London (2004) *Paul Sheldon in Misery mit Susan Penhaligon, The King's Head Theatre, London (2006) *Tom Madison in Brian Stewart's Killing Castro, Tournee durch GB (2006) *Neil in Derek Listers Blue on Blue, Haymarket Theatre – Basingstoke (2006) *Milo Tindle in Anthony Schaffers Sleuth (Ein Mord für Zwei bzw. Mord mit kleinen Fehlern) mit Simon MacCorkindale, Tournee durch GB (2008) *Sir Robert Chiltern in Oscar Wildes An Ideal Husband (Ein idealer Ehemann) mit Kate O'Mara, Carol Royle, Robert Duncan, Fenella Fielding, und Tony Britton, Tournee durch GB (2008) *Randall Kelly in James Farewells The Murder Game mit Josefina Gabrielle; The King's Head Theatre – London (2009) *Captain von Trapp in Sound of Music mit Connie Fischer und Margaret Preece – Tournee durch GB (Juli 2009 – August 2011) *Dexter Haven in High Society mit Sophie Bould, Daniel Boys und Alex Young - Tournee durch GB und Irland (Januar - August 2013) Film *Royd Erris in einer Adaptation von George R. R. Martins Nightflyers (1987) *Max Schrek in Son of Darkness: To Die For 2 (1991) *Andrew in Writer's Block mit Morgan Fairchild (1991) *Gary in Staggered mit Martin Clunes (1994) *The Hitman in Darkness Falls mit Ray Winstone (1999) *The Queen in Nine Dead Gay Guys (2002) *Er selbst im Dokumentarfilm The King's Head: A Maverick in London (2006) Audio *Erzähler in Venus in Furs von Leopold von Sacher-Masoch (1989, neu herausgegeben 1994) *Professor Slyde in the Big-Finish-Audiodrama Doctor Who: The Dark Flame (2003) *Erzähler in Caroline Lawrences The-Roman-Mysteries-Hörbüchern (2004–2005) *Erzähler in Stephen Clarkes A Year In The Merde (2005) *Erzähler in Paul Stewarts Beyond the Deepwoods (2005) *Erzähler in der BBC-Minidokumentarfernsehserie The Wild West (2007) *Soris im B7 Media/SciFi Channel UK Podcast von Blake's 7 Abenteuer Rebel (2007) *Co-Erzähler in der Oneword-Radioserie Mills & Boon at the Weekend (2006–2008) *Regelmäßiger Erzähler in der BBC-Serie Timewatch (2003–2008) Kategorie:Robin Hood (Darsteller) Kategorie:Schauspieler (TV-Serie, 1984-86) Kategorie:Schauspieler